birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Struggles of Being Popular
The Struggles of Being Popular is a major story arc on Birdietalk Productions. Premise Fletchling gets really popular on Google Search, making Dean Ambrose jealous. The readers get to see her struggles as she attempts to figure out how to maintain this popularity and repel the lunatic fringe. Part 1 The Hunger Games simulation round starts off with Ambrose strangling Rowlet. Pikachu sees Fletchling trying to run away and takes off with her (using a faster speed stat). Meanwhile, Ambrose runs into Roman Reigns, who decides to take things further when it comes to his relationship with him. Cut to Dirt Secretii, who made Fletchling dinner in an attempt to calm her down. After another Ambrose scare, Fletchling tries to remember if there is anyone else she has yet to talk about. The camera cut reveals that she forgot to talk about Seth Rollins, who successfully apologized to Birdietalk Productions for his past actions. As night arrives, Fletchling thinks that Ambrose is a supernatural force and surrounds herself with a salt ring. Pikachu helps Fletchling sign off. Part 2 This part starts off with a wish to Jirachi that got ruined because Jirachi is not in the cast of characters. Fletchling gets to work by jotting down ideas she can use to kill Mario, but Reigns interrupts by telling her about her septuplets moment with Birdietalk Productions. Pikachu tries to comfort Fletchling, but that failed as random chirps come out of her beak. As night approaches, Mary Canary invites Pikachu, Fletchling, Princess Peach, Ambrose, and Reigns for a luxurious pool party. Despite Fletchling and Ambrose being in the same place together, Fletchling survives mainly because Reigns acted on his next stage of his plans. In the process, Fletchling learns that parties can be fun. Having learned this lesson, Fletchling signs off. Part 3 Fletchling is relieved that she survived the luxurious pool party, but the celebration doesn't last long as Ambrose wins the round and takes over the show. Part 4 Ambrose breaks down crying after losing the RAW Tag Team Championship, allowing Fletchling to regain control. She then increases the cast size to 48 to reduce chances of a repeat attack. Ambrose overhears this and uses his anger to insult Reigns, who decides to inflict himself with a Popplio curse to teach Ambrose a lesson. Hillary Secretii makes an experiment out of this. Part 5 Fletchling tries to help out Reigns with his evolution from Popplio to Brionne, with varying amounts of success. Part 6 Fletchling posts a picture of herself with Rollins, but this only adds to the popularity drama. Rollins decides to make his relationship with Fletchling official from this point forward. Part 7 Reigns requests for the cast size to be reduced to 24 so he can get the last evolution event done and over. He then applies facial cream in an attempt to reverse the evolution process so that Primarina's beauty can stick even though Reigns is still a Brionne. Reigns ends this part with the facial cream still on his face. Part 8 The facial cream plan fails as Reigns fully matures into Primarina. He attempts to hide, but Noah comforts him with a hug. Feeling better, Reigns decides to interact with the males to keep his secret hidden. Chris spoils this plan when he dares him to kiss Turbo. Things get worse when Reigns finds himself stuck in a shelter with crazy and lovesick Turbo, Dirt, and Luisa. Luckily for Reigns, Fletchling saves him. She then snuggles with Rollins to end the part. Part 9 Chris McLean adds new Z-Moves to the random event draw. Fletchling learns of two harsh truths: her series will end once Ambrose attacks her with his Z-Move, and that Rollins was already taken by Jodi Rollins. When she learns about those truths, she gets desperate to the point she snuggled with Ambrose to end the part. Part 10 Reigns's Popplio curse gets completely reversed once Ambrose apologized for calling his face ugly. Shortly after this, Ambrose decides to start an experiment of his own so he can kill Fletchling for good. Part 11 Chris decides to kill Jodi so that Rollins can be with Fletchling more. It works very well in that Fletchling and Rollins had ten babies. Scarlett replaces Jodi. Chris gets excited when he sees Z-Moves being used, and decides to delete events until Ambrose uses his Z-Move. Part 12 Chris's rule that he would remove everything except for the explosive event bites Ambrose in the pussy. However, Scarlett finds a way around that in which she requests for Chris to remove all explosive events. Meanwhile, Fletchling and Rollins continue to make love and thus strengthen their relationship even further. Part 13 Ambrose finally corners Fletchling and uses Devastating Drake, only for Sylveon to take the hit for Fletchling because Fletchling stole Sylveon's spot in District 1. Fletchling still manages to avoid Ambrose's district when she requests for the cast size to go back up to 48. Rollins challenges for Fletchling to find him; she succeeds and is rewarded with octodecuplets, beating a previous drawn scenario where Reigns and BT Productions had septendecuplets. Rollins is disappointed that Sylveon saved Fletchling and not him, but Fletchling adds that if a Shield member saved her from Ambrose's attack, it would've caused confusion. Since Sylveon is gaining popularity, Fletchling wonders what would happen if Sylveon replaced her. Ambrose rudely interrupts the scene because Rollins dropped the story arc's title. As punishment, Rollins executed a Curb Stomp and ordered for the babies to use Tackle. After that ended, Fletchling resumes her thoughts when Chris reveals that since Fletchling's online chip is first, Fletchling will still be the star. Fletchling lies down and feels like garbage. Pikachu tries to cheer her up by bringing up the Christmas Countdown and how Ambrose won't get a sweetheart until December 3. Scarlett adds that because of the Christmas Countdown, Ambrose won't target Fletchling anymore until he finds out who he is paired up with. A relieved Fletchling writes down everything that happened while Dirt watches her. Dirt leaves when Fletchling brings up music. After Dirt leaves, Fletchling signs off. Part 14 Ambrose is about to get his chance at Fletchling since it is now December. Reigns drops by Ambrose's shelter, wanting to sleep inside for the night. Ambrose tracks down Reigns to find him on his bed. Reigns sets down Ambrose's head on his chest, and both characters sleep together this way. Meanwhile, Fletchling acknowledges her free time is over as Pikachu and Sylveon chat with her. Chris had enough when Fletchling screams Ambrose's name however, so he sounds the horn before too much time passes by. This allows Ambrose to catch Fletchling and bring her over to his shelter for a "talk". During said "talk", Ambrose attempts to kill Fletchling with a pocket knife (after being given the signal by Reigns). However, Ambrose targeted only one of Fletchling's wings, and it proved to be a mistake when Fletchling decides to retaliate. The beatdown gives Doctor Mario enough time to rush Fletchling to the hospital before Ambrose recovers and does further damage. Chris makes the announcement of Fletchling's condition. Sylveon replaces Fletchling until Fletchling fully recovers from Ambrose's attack. Ambrose spots Sylveon and attempts to cut off her feelers, but Chris sounds the horn before he could do it. Ambrose brutally kills Hillary and Zira with his knife and threatens to do the same to Rollins if he does not rejoin The Shield. Daytime, and it turns out Fletchling made a full recovery. Fletchling shows off the scars she got from Ambrose's knife attack, prompting Dirt to enter and show of her scars from The Hunger Butts. Chris is sad that Looney Games Bloopers is coming up and that Hillary and Dirt won't be present, but Fletchling reveals that she already found replacements. Fletchling then signs off. Part 15/VS. Dialga and Palkia! Fletchling doesn't think the special intro was worth it because she is still trying to avoid The Shield. Lily shows up, scaring Fletchling. During the Bloodbath, Fletchling nabs a diamond only to throw a tantrum because Scarlett did the same thing. When Mike starts killing a lot of people, Fletchling turns to Reigns for help. The Shield switches targets from Fletchling to Mike. However, Ambrose discovers Reigns making out with BT Productions and becomes so mad that he demands Fletchling come to him now. So when Zira forces Fletchling to kill, Ambrose shows up and suddenly kills Fletchling instead. Ambrose is proud of himself for doing this and goes on to kill Palkia as per Cameron and Ella wanting him to do it for reward. Said reward was Reigns sleeping while snuggling him. Peach eventually gets sick and decides to end The Shield's run in LGB. Trivia This series will end once Ambrose kills Fletchling, making this very similar to Hunting the Whatever. Category:BrantSteele Category:Events